crimson_daybreakfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Hunt
Demon Hunt is a third-person interactive visual novel. It is made up of four character paths that each lead to a different ending. The game was started in 2010 and the final chapters were released in 2013. It features all original artwork, animations, music and a fully voiced English cast. Setting Demon Hunt takes place on the Island of Xsainu, located in the south-western corner of Reflection. It is home to the world's largest Dark Crystal mine, and the kingdom of the Great Demon King. The island has mainly barren, infertile land with mountainous valleys, volcanoes and rough terrain. Xsainu is known for its large population of demons and other tainted species and is said to be the most dangerous island in the realm. The majority of the game takes place within Xsainu Castle. Home of the infamous cursed Demons, this is where all of the kingdom's government is established. The castle is surrounded by gates that are opened only during the day. The castle has 5 main floors, 3 courtyards and 4 guard towers. Story Cisaya is a Demon Slayer on a mission to slay the demons living in Xsainu Castle. When she arrives, she meets the flirty henchman named Dreymeil, a necromancer called Eclipse, their hot-headed overlord, Chisoku, and a lascivious incubus known as Void. Cisaya soon finds herself staying as a guest at the castle and learning about each of the demons. Prior to the events of the game, Chisoku was attacked by Void and nearly defeated. With the help of Dreymeil and Eclipse, they were able to lock Void away in the dungeon below their castle and bind off his powers. However, Void soon challenges Chisoku to another rematch, and they decide to settle their fight at sundown of the next day. When news of the Demon Slayer arrives at Xsainu, Chisoku orders Dreymeil to increase the guard around the castle. While Cisaya is allowed to explore the castle, her identity becomes revealed to Void and Eclipse. While the latter promises to keep it a secret, Void asks Cisaya to find the keys to free him, or he will reveal the truth about her being the Demon Slayer to the others. Cisaya soon learns about the curses that each of the demons have, due to the sins they have commited in the past. She also discovers the truth behind Void's powers, and his reason for attacking Chisoku. While exploring the castle on the third day, she comes upon a room with a magic circle set up on the floor. The circle is for a spell used to see into the memories of someone's past, and Cisaya utilizes the circle to go into the memories of each of the demons. Within Chisoku's memories, she meets the angel Melary and learns of how Chisoku used to be as a human. In Dreymeil's memories, she meets his past lover, a rich heiress named Kaye. In Eclipse's past, Cisaya meets his deceased fiancee, Lucia. In Void's memory, she meets his female form, a succubus named Vain. After learning about the truth behind each demon, the spell wears off and Cisaya returns to the present. Filled with determination, she finds each of the demons to confront them about their pasts. Depending on which demon the player chose to be with, Cisaya shares a different ending with each. Endings Chisoku's Ending Cisaya goes to talk to Chisoku about his violent ways. The demon storms off, leaving her to explore the castle again. Cisaya receives a reminder from Eclipse and Dreymeil about the duel later that day, before going into Chisoku's study. Next, she goes into the dining room and hides in a doorway when she hears Chisoku and Dreymeil arguing about the duel. After Dreymeil leaves, Cisaya confronts him as well, but Chisoku refuses to accept any help against Void, claiming to be the one responsibile for protecting the kingdom. Cisaya accidentally mentions Melary's name and enrages Chisoku, who leaves again to get ready for his duel. Once she is alone, Cisaya returns to her room and asks 'Him' for guidance. She recieves several visions of her time with Chisoku, and decides to go stop the duel. Outside, Void and Chisoku have began the fight, with the incubus holding the upper hand. Just before Void delivers the finishing blow, Cisaya runs in front of Chisoku and saves him from the slash. Seeing Cisaya injured, Chisoku goes into a berserk rage and continues the battle against Void, this time winning. He regains control and finishes Void, just as Cisaya passes out. When she wakes up two days later, she finds Chisoku sitting at the edge of her bed. The two talk and Chisoku mentions that she can stay at the castle. Cisaya happily accepts and gives him a kiss on the cheek. In the epilogue scene, Chisoku and Cisaya visit an orphanage for half-demon children together. Dreymeil's Ending Cisaya goes up to Dreymeil's room and asks him if he'd ever want to be human again. He admits that he doesn't wish to be an evil demon, before he leaves to go to work. Cisaya explores the castle and is warned about Dreymeil's womanizing ways again by Eclipse and Chisoku. She visits the kitchen before heading to the dining room, just as Dreymeil comes in. Cisaya hides in a doorway when Eclipse enters then talk about Dreymeil's old feelings towards Kaye and his new feelings for Cisaya. Once Eclipse leaves, Cisaya comes out to speak with him, though she feels guilty about hiding her identity for so long. Dreymeil soon asks her to live at Xsainu Castle, but Cisaya declines. She reveals her identity as a Demon Slayer to him, causing the demon to feel betrayed. In anger, he tells her to leave the castle. Cisaya sadly departs from the castle and travels to the forest outside of the city when she is attacked by corrupted demons. After trying to outrun them, she ends up at the edge of a cliff and is forced to fight them. She activates her Wings of the Slayer and defeats the corrupted, aside from one who sneaks up behind her after. Dreymeil then arrives and kills the last one, before the two have a heartfelt conversation. They return to the castle together, with Dreymeil spending the night in her room. The next morning, they wake up peacefully and share a kiss. In the epilogue scene, Dreymeil and Cisaya go to the marketplace together to buy Chisoku's wine, and for Dreymeil to send a letter. Eclipse's Ending Cisaya finds Eclipse in the library again and they speak about Lucia's resurrection. After the necromancer leaves, Cisaya explores the castle and runs into Chisoku. They go down to the dungeon to question Void, and learn that Eclipse had been interrogating him on ways to break the seal in the dark crystal mine. Chisoku sends Cisaya to search for information in Eclipse's study while he finds Eclipse. After learning about Eclipse's spells, Cisaya gets lost and ends up in the old abandoned chapel. She hides when she hears Eclipse and Dreymeil and listens to their discussion. Dreymeil is given a charm meant to protect Cisaya from the dark magic radiation just before he leaves. Eclipse then acknowledges Cisaya's presence, and finally grows angered over her protests to his plans. In the midst of the argument, Chisoku arrives and demands an explanation. Solemnly, he apologizes and teleports directly to the Dark Crystal mine instead. Chisoku and Cisaya quickly follow after him and run into Dreymeil in the castle foyer. After receiving the charm, Cisaya convinces Dreymeil to go with them. In the mine, Eclipse has created a barrier that prevents Cisaya, Chisoku and Dreymeil from reaching him. As he begins to resurrect Lucia's soul, the mine starts shaking dangerously. Lucia's spirit, now trapped in crystal, asks for him to stop the spell. Meanwhile, Chisoku and Dreymeil work together to break into the barrier, which allows Cisaya runs in and grabs Eclipse's hand, convincing him to let go of Lucia. As he says his final farewell to her spirit, Eclipse falls due to the absorbtion of Dark Magic. Cisaya and the others beg him to survive, before he falls unconscious. Several days later, Cisaya searches for him and finds Eclipse in the castle library again. They have a conversation in the hallway, with Eclipse giving Cisaya a smile and a kiss to the forehead. In the epilogue scene, Eclipse takes Cisaya to visit Lucia's grave with him to pay their respects. Void's Ending Cisaya continues aiding Void by searching for the keys to his cell. While reluctant at first, she decides to keep her promise to Void. In the castle foyer, she receives another warning from Chisoku and Eclipse to stay away from the incubus. They are weary of Void's power to de-create anything into non-existence. After they leave, she encounters a strange flying creature named Fizzle, who is working under Void. Fizzle asks her to help him find some missing pages that were stolen from him by Demon Spawns in a corridor. Once she finds all of the pages, Cisaya explores the dining room and has a brief conversation with Dreymeil, before he goes to the dungeon. In the dungeon, Dreymeil and Void argue about Cisaya until Dreymeil grows frustrated and leaves. Cisaya secretly follows him to pick up the keys to Void's cell, and returns to free him. Her only request is that he leaves Xsainu once she lets him out, which Void promises to do. However, upon opening the cell, Void instead corners her and steals a kiss to restore his powers. Cisaya falls unconscious from the kiss, and wakes up later after Fizzle has landed on her chest. They go up to the castle courtyard, where Void has begun battle with Chisoku. The former has the upper hand at first, and Void begins to summon his powers. As the demons fight, Cisaya suddenly stops the duel by deflecting both of their attacks. To the surprise of the demons, she defends Void even against Chisoku's threats. Regaining his composure, Void decides to escape Xsainu with Cisaya, and teleports from the courtyard with her in his arms. They reappear on a cliff outside the kingdom, where he leaves her after confessing his attachment to her. In the epilogue scene, Cisaya returns home and finds Fizzle again. The familiar gives her a message from Void. After this scene, another one occurs with Void speaking to a mysterious voice. Characters Cisaya The protagonist of Demon Hunt. Voiced by KisakaToriama. Chisoku The demonic overlord of Xsainu Castle. He is one of the possible love interests of the game. Voiced by DavidofAwesome. Dreymeil The henchman of Xsainu Castle. He is one of the possible love interests of the game. Voiced by Jay-Jay-Bloodhound. Eclipse The necromancer of Xsainu Castle. He is one of the possible love interests of the game. Voiced by Mattsurai. Void A mysterious incubus with an unknown power. He is one of the possible love interests of the game. Voiced by ArxEinsam. Fizzle An imp-like creature under Void's command. He is voiced by ArxEinsam. Trivia *The character sprites and art in Demon Hunt were updated three times before the final chapters were released. *Void's voice actor was the only one who had to audition for his role. The other characters' voice actors had already been friends with Samuraiflame prior to production, and given their roles. *There is an easter egg in each of the Demons' endings. *The Xsainu Kingdom skyline was inspired by the downtown Toronto skyline. Category:Demon Hunt Category:Story Arcs